Finding Home
by Cassie-011
Summary: Childhood friend of Stiles and Scott, Mika (Mikayla) moves back to Beacon Hills, and its weirder then she remembered. With a lunatic Alpha on the loose leaving dead bodies left and right; Derek being the last member of the Hale pack; the infamous Argent family of hunters moving in...with all that crazy, why not add a teenage witch and magic to the mix? Halloweentown crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Without reviews and feedback, story will not be continued.**

* * *

Four Days Earlier.

Mikayla Spellman was in a frenzy running around her room, throwing clothes; shoes; blankets; pillows; and every other little thing behind her in the direction of her bed. All items going up and above her head, 'magically' landing neat and tidy, laying effortlessly in her open green duffle bag placed out on her now barren bed.

After emptying all dresser drawers, Mika quickly ran to the closet, yanking the door open with such a force that the door had left a small dent in the drywall. Paying no mind to the damage her eagerness had caused, Mika reached her arm out, extending her hand into the closet, twisting her wrist around slowly, palm now facing up as she curled her fingers into herself. All the items packed inside her closet rose from their hanging places, zooming past her, hangers and all, joining the other belongings already packed and stuffed into the duffle.

The sixteen-year-old witch was patting herself on the back for having asked Aggie Cromwell a few weeks back about the bottomless and weightless bag spell that the elder witch used on that old carpetbag of hers. The older Cromwell witch had always been a source of knowledge and guidance for Mika, especially this last year with the death of her parents', Aggie had really taken on the role as mentor to her, as well as protector when the elder witch felt the council was trying to interfere more so than needed. If Mika weren't in such a hurry, she would have popped by Aggie's home to give the witch her deepest thanks for learning yet another useful spell. But time was of the essence at the moment. And it was currently closing in on her fast.

If she didn't get moving soon, then her chances of getting out before it became too late would be slim to none.

On shaky feet, Mika rushed over to the bed, shaking her duffle to shift things around so items could get inside quicker. Once finishing that, all of her bathroom and makeup items zipped on by from her adjoining suite, wiggling their way into the duffle at a lighting-like speed. Everything in the bedroom and bathroom that hadn't already gotten into the duffle, was now hurling themselves into the bag, whizzing past the small blonde. A few items from the kitchen; sun room; dining and family room also zoomed through her open doorway, pushing their way into the bag as well. Pictures and album books came hurling in from the entryway of the manor along with her mother's jewelry box and her father's books and potion's collections. She already had their wedding rings, magically modified to fit her own hands, her mothers' on right ring finger and her fathers on her left middle finger. The rings, which were made at the local jeweler in Halloweentown were made with the anti-scratch magic to it, making the rings still as shiny and new as the day they were made, not a single mark or ding to them.

Feeling satisfied with the new speed of the items hurling themselves into her bag, Mika quickly ran back inside her closet. Holding her fist out again, a floorboard that was normally covered with shoes and books in the far-right corner of the closet lifted from its spot. The wood creaking as it shifted from its place. Once out of the way, two massive; old tomes floated up from their hiding place beneath her floor. The two family spell books that now belonged only to her. Inheriting them both from her mother and father's families when they had passed away unexpectedly five months ago.

The sixteen-year-old had kept them safe and hidden for the past few months, locked away from everyone but her. Kept from prying eyes, located safely beneath a lose floorboard that only she knew of.

Bringing the thick and heavy books into her arms, Mika personally placed them into her bag, tucking them into their places safely. These spell books were extremely sought after in the magical community, being two of the 'Grand Seven' spellbooks.

The Grand Seven, where the oldest known families in the magical community of Halloweentown. They included her father's family of the Spellman's; Chamberlin's which was her mother's; the Cromwell's; then the Zoochie's; Porter's; Lacrox's; and lastly the Raines. Each family, of course, had their own family book that had been passed down from generation to generation, which held some of the most sought-after spells and potions. The Zoochie family had lost their book centuries ago. The Lacrox's book had gone missing around a decade ago…, no one being able to trace or find where it had gone off to, or who may had taken it if someone had taken it. And with the mishap of Kalabar finding the lost duplicate of the Cromwell book a few years back, Mika didn't want to risk her two family's books getting into the wrong hands, with them now being gone.

It made her more suspicious of the chances of them goin missing, since the council had asked more than once if she knew where her families' books were located at. Not hiding the fact that they were extremely interested in seeing what old magic and secrets were held inside those two books.

A quick glance around the now empty room had Mika straightening out the strap of her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. Making a quick exit from the room, grabbing her newest broomstick which was leaning against her bedroom door that her father had gotten for her a few days before his untimely death. Her parents' old broom collections were already packed in her bag along with her two older ones. Most likely, she wouldn't be able to use a broom very often in the mortal world...at least not without a glamour spell in use, but even so, she wasn't going to leave them behind.

Because really, what was a witch without her broom...?

Pausing at the back foyer, which separated the kitchen from the back door, Mika set her duffle back down and began to riffle through the shelving and drawers at the built in hutch. Grabbing as many items as she could, both important hard-to-find items as well as the non-important easy to find items, all being shoved into her once again open duffle, knowing they would all come in handy for future spell and potion use.

Once done shuffling everything about in her bag again and casting a quick protection spell on the breakable and sensitive items, Mika was satisfied with her emptying what was left of the Spellman/Chamberlin stock. It rightfully belonged to her family, which meant it rightfully belonged to her, and that meant it was coming with. Done riffling through the items to take with her, Mika pushed her broomstick in as well before finally yanking the zipper to the duffle closed firmly. Everything that she needed to take with her, she now had safely packed.

The sun was now peaking in from the far window, showing it was nearing late afternoon.

Just as she realized how late it was getting, the grandfather clock in the kitchen began to chime to confirm the time.

Four o'clock.

Time's up.

Saying a quick prayer for luck to both the heavens and her parents above, Mika quickly rushed out the back door, passing the back shed and hopping the fence as she went. Going around the back of the neighbors' homes for extra percussion as not to be seen. The less neighbors who saw her leaving the house, all the better.

The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy as she made her way through town, heading towards the town center where the bus stop sat. Mika smiled at the Halloweentown residents' who she passed by once she made it further into the shopping district of town, trying to keep her facial features as neutral and normal as she could as to not raise any suspicion or concern to the passer-byers. It wouldn't do her any good if anyone felt she was acting off and stopped to question her... or worse-go to the Brinley's, who were her 'legal' guardians that the council had assigned to her till she's of legal age.

Normally, with the portal now being open to the mortal world and having access to it whenever she needed with magic, Mika would have just simply summoned it up herself. But, under the circumstances Mika was currently in, she knew she had to be the most discrete with the least amount of tracking involved. Which meant, the bus is going to be her safest bet. By using the bus, there would be no way to use any magical trace to track to where she had gotten herself to. From all of her learning of magic, she didn't know of a spell to track one's magic…blood yes; magic... not that she knew of. But even so, it wasn't worth the risk, there is always a chance that another witch or warlock may know a way to track magic signatures, and Mika just could not chance it. Better safe than sorry.

Thankfully the bus was right on schedule.

But to her dismay, Benny was the driver.

Something that Mika had not anticipated.

A little thrown off with Benny being behind the wheel, Mika stumbled her way up the stairs of the Halloweentown bus, hesitantly smiling up at Benny taking the first seat available. "Ahh, young Miss Spellman, where is it today for ya?" Benny asked, looking back at Mika through the bus's rearview mirror, giving her a full blown smile – as much as a skeleton could give that is.

Looking around, Mika coughed awkwardly trying to clear her throat out as she saw a few other Halloweentown residents already gathered on the bus; some trolls and goblins, who would have to take a potion that would temporally transform them to look like normal mortal humans for 24 hours - that really being the only way for some of the more unique creatures of Halloweentown to safely travel to the human world without drawing any unwanted attention to themselves when it wasn't the actual Halloween day there

* * *

Four long days later, Mika felt a wave of calm wash over her once her cab crossed the Beacon Hills broader limits.

Finally, she was here!

The original plan had been to have the bus take her straight here to Beacon Hills. But, with Benny being the fill-in for the normally forgetful Sebastian, she was forced to re-route her plans on the spot. She knew once it was discovered that she was no longer in Halloweentown, every step would be taken to try and locate and bring her back…, which meant Benny had most likely been questioned as to where he had dropped her off at, and a group from the council and police force from Halloweentown may have already searched for her where he had.

To be extra cautious and to keep them off her trails if they were indeed on them, Mika had Benny drop her off in the outskirts of Paris, him being under the impression that she wanted to check out all the old magic shops that the ancient city had, and her excuse for not opening up a portal being that she had never been to Paris, and didn't want to portal herself into an unknown city… it had killed her to not actually stop at the dark-aged magic shops that she knew where hidden in the old alleyways of the city, being told in her History of Magic classes that quite a few witches and warlock families had stayed behind in the mortal world instead of coming to Halloweentown during the dark ages when Halloweentown was first created by the Grand Seven's combined magic. She had to keep moving and get to Beacon Hills as quick as she could. Besides, there's always future trips she could take when the dust settled.

For now, though, the quicker and further Mika got from Paris, the safer she would be.

From Paris, she hopped on the Eurostar train which took her across the English channel to the U.K. From England, she was able to get a plane ticket from London to Boston, Massachusetts. Then from Boston to hopefully throw the council off a little more – just in case they had _somehow_ managed to track her thus far, she took a charter bus down to New York City, she then had hopped onto the Amtrak, taking her to D.C. From D.C, she jumped on one last plane to Sacramento. From there, it was a simple cab ride for the last two hours of travel, which finally landed her to where she was now –

Standing in front of a medium size home on the outer edges of the Beacon Hills' Preserve, a two hours south of Lake Tahoe California.

* * *

Smiling, Mika waved at the cab that was now backing out of the driveway. The house looked exactly as it did two years ago, when she had last been here... – The Spellman's home in the mortal world wasn't an overly large house like the old Manor they had back in Halloweentown. But it was still more than plenty enough for her and her parents'. The three bedroom, three and a half bath house was bought as a 'sort of' retreat home for her and her family at the start of them coming to Beacon Hills. That retreat home, quickly became a full time home for them as she and her parents' began to rotate between Halloweentown and the human world as the years had passed on.

Mika's mother, in particular, loved being in the mortal world. When her mother was a younger witch, just after graduating high school at Halloweentown High, she had gotten approval by the town council to attend a university in the human world instead of going to the then 'Witch' University in HT. After spending four years in the human world, meeting and mingling with the mortals, her mother; Diana, knew that when she would have children of her own, that she would have them exposed to mortal humans on a regular basis. Not just for culture exposure, but also for them being able to have a choice. A choice to live fully in Halloweentown, or to switch from the norm and emirs themselves fully into the human world.

When the Cromwell's had discovered a way to have the portal open at all times and not just during the witching hours of Halloween day and night when Mika was seven; Diana had been ecstatic! This meant they would now be able to travel back and forth between worlds much easier now. No longer, were they limited to 'moving' only on Halloween day and night. Now thy could take short visits back and forth between their long-term stays to each world.

Sighing in content, Mika adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder, marching her way up the drive to the front door. She didn't have a key to open the door, with all the keys to the home being inside the heavily locked and magically guarded home. But that would be no issue for her, with her magic being at her disposal and all...it also helped that the house instantly recognized her and her blood, unlocking the wards around the home for her to enter.

Once inside, Mika flipped the light switch on; frowning a bit when nothing happened... she knew her father always left the hook up to the electric and utilities on when they headed back to Halloweentown, simply because he felt it was easier to keep the power on instead of having to call and deal with the electric company coming to turn it back on and off whenever they would come and go. She switched the light-switch a few more times, but nothing continued to happen.

Feeling her frustration starting to kick in, Mika sat her duffle down on the entryway bench. She was tired and grouchy, and wanted nothing more than to settle in for the night, get a shower and get some sleep in her bed. Walking her way through the dark kitchen to where the back foyer sat, Mika unlocked the garage door where her parents' car's sat collecting dust, as well as were the power-switchboard of the house was located.

"Lumos" Mika muttered while yanking the the panel open; both her hands giving off a glowing light to help her see the switches _(AN: yes, a Harry Potter spell...lol)_. After switching all the buttons off and back on, she herd the vibrations of the house begin to rattle as it began to power back up. "Thank God." Mika whispered as she closed the the switchboard back shut. She knew she was extremely lucky with that being all the house needed to power back up and that her parents had more than enough funds; even in their death, to have always been able to keep the utilities and basic needs hooked up to the house in case of emergencies…, one such as this.

The garage along with the house were on the colder side of things as well as covered in layers of dust –, clearly the simple basic spells her mother had cast to keep the house clean and tidy while they were away in Halloweentown must have worn off, either it being with time or with her death...Mika wasn't sure to which one.

\- Even with her magic; Mika knew it was going to take at least one to two days' worth of work to get everything back in order, both with magical and mortal ways of cleaning. But first thing was first, with the power back on, she double checked that the thermostat was turned on to make sure it would start heating up the chilly house. It read 53 F... shivering at the chill, Mika hit the up button to set the heat to 70 F, which would most likely take a few hours to reach. Sure, she knew heating spells to keep her body warm, and it was a simple enough spell, but to keep that spell going for hours on end did become quite draining on her magic. Especially since she was still not a fully-developed witch, and wouldn't be until her seventeenth birthday when a witch or warlock gains access to their full power. And Mika would rather not be drained on her first night in from a heating spell. She had other things to use her magic stamina up on.

Sighing deeply, the sixteen-year-old took one more glance around at the french-country cabin vibe of the first floor before making her way up to the second floor and down the hall to her old bedroom. Once inside the room that she had claimed as hers when she was young, Mika quickly got to work on opening the three windows as well as magically lighting the fireplace that was in her room. Each bedroom of the house along with the family room and library/office on the first floor had an old overly large fireplace for additional heat when needed inside the home, just as the manor back in HT did. The large fireplaces were the the big things in the home that her father had magically constructed into the building's structure after they had first purchased the home. With he being a potions masters' who would work at Witch University when they were back in HT, having large fireplaces to be able to fit standard potion cauldrons was extremely important to him. And, they did add to the charm of the french-country interior of the home, with the large dark honey-oak wood mantles that matched the wooden floors, playing off the ivory stone and wood that surrounded the fireplace.

Hopefully, with the windows open, it could air out some of the stuffiness and bring in some clean-crisp air from the outside, doing it the old-fashion natural way as she began her cleaning. Obviously having the windows open as well as having the heat and fireplace lit was counterproductive, with it being in the low 40's F outside, but the whole house needed the fresh air. So while the rest of the house could wait for the fresh air til the morning hours when the sun was out, her bedroom needed the fresh air now. Once all three were fully opened, Mika flipped the switch to the ceiling fan on as well as snapping her fingers, magically bringing to life the broom; vacuum; and duster from the hallway closet.

As the magical cleaning began in her bedroom, Mika shuffled over to her duffle that was waiting for her on her bed, pulling out her shower items, heading to the adjoining bathroom to begin the scrubbing of the sweat and grime off of her body from the last few days.

There was only so much airport 'birdbaths,' and metro showers could do for ones' hygrine.

* * *

"Hey dad?"

"Yea?"

"Did the Spellman's sell their house?"

"What?"

Stiles itched the side of his head, staring out the window that overlooked the house to the left of his bedroom. Some of the lights were on inside the house that had been empty for the last two years, "Did the Spellman's sell their house?" He repeated, blinking a few times wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him again.

Noah Stilinski popped his head into his sons' room, toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth; sheriff uniform half unbuttoned and wrinkled with his white undershirt peaking out. "No, not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, did they move back without letting you know then?"

Noah grunted, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, "No." He paused. "I actually haven't heard from Diana or Author in months, now that I think about it – I should probably check into that, make sure everything's all good with them and Mikayla. With all the recent animal attacks, I guess it slipped my mind to call and check in with them..."

Stiles hummed, not moving his gaze from the usual vacant window that lined up with his own second-story bedroom window, a familiar teenage girl appearing in his vision, "Yea, well, … I don't think that's gonna be needed dad. It looks like they're back. Mika, at least that is." Nodding his head in the direction of the girl with freshly wet hair and blue plaid pajamas taking out clothes from her duffle, sorting through them on her sheet-less bed...

The sheriff shuffled forward to get a better look, "Huh, looks like it. Did she mention to you that they were coming back at all?"

Stiles chewed on his lip in thought, trying to think back if anything had been mentioned or hinted at, "Ahh..., no. I mean - I guess, like you said with all the animal attacks and weird things going on here, I haven't really talked to her all that much either, now that I really think about it."

Itching the side of his head, the Sheriff nodded and walked back to Stiles' door, "Well, we should check in with them after work for me and you school. See how long they plan on staying this go around, long or short, and if they need any help unpacking and all that."

Stiles nodded his head, still staring at his old childhood friend through the window.

Mikayla would have told him and Scott if a big move back to Beacon Hills was happening. She always had in the past, so why not this time...?

Something didn't feel right about this.

With werewolves running around town, it _was_ easy to feel that way.

But Mika appearing back in Beacon Hills without so much as a call or text to either him or Scott, was even weirder.

She always texted him about everything, rather major or minor going on in her life, especially when she and her parents would go back to where her family lived every two to three years before coming back to Beacon Hills... - a never-ending cycle of going back and forth for them - When she was back there, away from him and Scott, she usually was always on top of texting and calling. It was how they managed to stay so close-knit with the distance.

Sure, now that he thought of it, Stiles realized he hadn't properly heard from the blonde girl in months, just like his dad had apparently not heard from her parents – and that just wasn't normal for either she or her parents'. Mika, even though sometimes taking days to answer back to his and Scott's text when busy or occupied with something or the other, _always_ answered... And thinking of it now, Stiles couldn't even remember the last text or call he and Mika had with one another.

But in his defense, finding out that your other best friend had got bitten by a crazy red-eyed werewolf alpha who was running around town killing random people wasn't exactly normal either, and it did tend to take main priority...with the whole trying not to die thing and all!

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Posting this to test the waters. With no reviews, I will not ****continue on with this story and idea. **

**So please remember to review and leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mika jerked awake, lying diagonally on her barely made bed. Squinting as bright rays from the sun slithered through her sheer ivory curtains that were swaying from the light breeze coming in from the windows that she had left open overnight. She was up till the very early hours of the morning before finally collapsing on her bed in pure exhaustion, barely being able to get the sheets on the mattress or having enough energy in her to summon her pillow and quilt form her duffle.

Searching for her iPhone that she knew was somewhere tangled up in her sheets to check the time, Mika was surprised to find it was only 9:57 A.M. Knowing that she could easily fall back asleep, still feeling the exhaustion from the previous days of travel rocking her body. But she wanted and needed to get the rest of the house sorted. So, with that thought in mind, Mika forced the knitted quilt her grandmother had made for her when she was younger, off her body, and forced herself to roll out of bed.

The air in her room was on the chilly side, but she could taste the freshness in the air now. Waving her hand, her bed made itself, the rest of her bedding flying from her open duffle, the sheets, pillows, and comforter as sliding into place. Nodding her head, at the sight of the perfectly made bed, Mika stumbled her way into her closet, where all her clothing and shoes were now sorted and organized. She started to tug off the warm flannel pajamas she had lazily slipped on the previous night, ignoring the goosebumps that appeared on each area of newly freed skin as she went. Once bare, Mika quickly grabbed a fresh pair of plain undergarments; a dark green long sleeve scoop-neck top; heather-gray jogger sweats; and a matching pair of dark green wool ankle socks.

After changing into comfortable clothes for the full day of cleaning and organizing ahead, Mika made her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth and sort her hair out… which really meant waving her hand to have her hair part itself and twist itself into two perfectly placed French braids. There was no need for makeup, seeing as she was staying inside today for the day… so after finishing her hair up, Mika made her way downstairs to begin refreshing the rest of the house.

* * *

Hours later, Mika was finishing up with cleaning the family room and kitchen-dining room. The majority being done the mortal way, since her body was still knickered out and her magic was feeling a little shaky to do more than just the minimum… Mika was just finishing wiping down and cleaning out the kitchen cupboards and counters when a knock on the front door thudded through the house. The doorbell went off only moments later, being pushed repeatedly for a good ten or so seconds before becoming silent.

Freezing in place, the sixteen-year-old was hesitant to answer the door.

What if it was a member of the HT council?

Had they really been able to find her –

This quick?

It had only been five days!

Mika's heart was racing… Her parents had made sure that no one from home knew where their house was in the human world, wanting complete privacy and security away from all the craziness that Halloweentown can cause in ones' life. There were only three exceptions, and two of those had passed on six years earlier, those being her grandmother and grandfather on the Chamberlin side of the family. The other exception was Aggie Cromwell, her having Mika's parents full trust to provide such information too. Which she was sure the elder Cromwell had by now, herd of Mika disappearance, and there was no doubt that she would be getting in contact with the younger witch in the near future. Agatha Cromwell was a very wise witch, and Mika was sure that Aggie had known for weeks about her plan to leave Halloweentown and travel back here to Beacon Hills, where she would be safe and away from the council and their manipulations and attempts of control.

Cautiously, Mika crept her way to the front of the home towards the big honey oak wooden door. Taking a deep breath, Mika reached for the door handle channeling her magics as she did so, trying to gather as much as she could in her core, just in case she needed to use them on a quick defense. Too nervous to peek through a crack of the door, Mika instead threw it open in a rush ready for a fight if one was going to happen –

– Instead, what she saw was a sight she had dearly missed.

A buzzed hair lanky sixteen-year-old boy, flaring his arms around wildly. Beside the zany teen stood a lighter haired man in his forties next to the spazzing out kid shaking his head in bewilderment at the teen, clearly wondering how on earth this was his child – all in good nature of course!

"Mika!" The teen sputtered out, his arms still flaring out in front of him, his mouth moving up and down like a gaping fish with no sound coming out after her name had spilled out of it.

The blonde hair girl couldn't help but giggle at the two in front of her. She may have been gone for two mortal years, but it seemed that not much had changed in those two years of her absence.

And for that, she was grateful.

Smiling at the scene in front of her, Mika stepped forward into Stiles' still-flaring arms, still giggling as she did, "Stiles!" Wrapping her arms around the lanky boys' waist in greeting, taking in a deep breath as a wave of calm settle around her at the familiar presence and warmth the two men before her brought.

Stiles was still flambeeing for words, as Mika stepped back from him to great the man standing silent next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in greeting as well, "Sheriff!"

"Mikayla, good to see you, baby girl!" Noah greeted his goddaughter, wrapping his arms back around her petite frame.

"Yea! Good to see you blah-blah-blah! Where the frick was the text or call mentioning that you were coming back!" Stiles blabbered out, his arms now still by his sides, but his hands and fingers twitching lightly.

Mika laughed nervously, taking a step back from the two males, her face wincing knowing that she wasn't going to be able to lie about her parents no longer being around. Sheriff Stilinski was Mika's mom's best friend when her mom had left Halloweentown for the human world during her college years. Mika's mom was the one who had introduced Sheriff Stilinski to Stiles mom Claudia when they were going to school. And with that, those two had remained close since. So close, that Noah Stilinski was named her godfather and her mother Diana, being named as Stiles godmother.

"Mika?" the Sheriff asked, taking a small step forward, a frown appearing on his face seeing his goddaughter retracting in on herself.

Mika closed her eyes, pushing the door further open to allow the two into the home. Telling them of her parent's passing outside on the front porch was a no-go. These two were like family to her parents', they deserved better then the front porch. "Why don't you two come in…some things have happened over the last few months, some life-changing things…" Stiles eyes widen at his best friends' tone following his father into the home.

* * *

Explaining things to the two Stilinski men was both easier and harder then Mika had initially thought it would be. Of course, some things had to be twisted to explain their deaths… not everything was able to be explained as to what had really happened since she would then have to explain magic and Halloweentown, and that wasn't an option. But, Mika did give as much detail that she could.

She told them that there was an accident with her father messing around with his chemist sets, and an explosive fire had taken out a portion of their home back in Salem, which was the cover story of where her family was from. The explosion happened so quick and so fierce, taking out both Author and Diana Spellmen before they even knew what hit them. The shock and sorrow of the two Stilinski men were evident as it showed on their faces - the grief from the sudden loss they just learned of.

Mika closed her eyes, knowing how that the Stilinski men were both known for their digging to finding answers and truths, used some of the remaining magic energy she had for the day to summon up some fake legal documents of the small house fire-explosion. Stating how the explosion took out the office and part of the family room where both Author and Diana Spellmen were, and how the only child of these two was in town at the time picking up a few groceries her parents' had sent her out to get. She handed the counterfeit papers and death certificates over to the Sheriff – making sure that any digging up that any person who came into contact with the documents, would automatically believe 'said facts', by the use of magic. A manipulation on things like this were high level magics, and usually most teen witches and warlocks wouldn't be able to complete such strong magic, even a lot of adult and well-trained witches and warlocks wouldn't be able to, but Mika was not only a Spellmen but also a Chamberlin... and that meant something!

Mika could tell Noah was taking the news of losing his two best friends' hard. Seeing that, Mika placed a hand on his shoulder, sending out calming and soothing vibes to him through the bodily contact – effectively draining her even more than she already was.

Sniffling a little, Sherriff Stilinski nodded his head in thanks at the blonde teenager at her attempt at comfort standing up from the sofa he had been sitting on, Mika's hand slipping off his shoulder in the process disconnecting the flow of calming magic flowing from her into him. Hopefully though, there was enough connection there to keep the Sherriff at bay with dealing with his new sorrows. The Sherriff moved to stand in front of the large bay window overlooking the front yard, his shoulders still tense with the news, "You been staying on your own all this time back in Salem then?"

Trying to clear her thoughts to get a grip on her story, Mika fidgeted in her seat a bit, "Ah no, I - um - I had some guardians that were placed with me – but I felt they were more invested in my parents' money and estates left to them from my grandparents and all that…" She paused, tugging on her of sleeves, trying to gather her thoughts a little better on how to present the rest of the story to him. He was the Sheriff after all, and even though she could 'magic' the 'facts' into him, she didn't want to have to rely solely on magic for all of it - he was her godfather, "One of my grandmother's old friends, Agatha Cromwell – "

"– I remember that name..." Stiles interrupted. His tone was rough as he was hunched over himself on the large sofa chair in the corner of the room, elbows resting on his knees as he aggressively chewed on his lips. He had most likely taken a few more Adderall pills than normal this morning and was having a harder time processing this depressing information with ease…

" – Well, ah, Aggie had suggested that I head over here to Beacon Hills as she helps me get everything in order with both my parents' and grandparent's estates… She had helped me get the right legal documents a month ago to help get me legally emancipated from the people who the state had chose to have guardianship over me." Mika paused, taking a breath, "So, now that I'm legally an adult in the laws eye, I wanted to come back here to Beacon Hills instead of staying there… Even though that is home in _Salem_, home is here too. And right now, I just feel better being here instead of there, with everything that had happened there and all."

"What I want to know tough, is why wasn't I called or informed of the deaths' sooner?" the Sherriff had asked, his back still to Mika. "I am your godfather, with all other legal guardians and options gone, I should have been contacted before the state of Massachusetts appointed you some random person or persons' as your guardians."

Mika cringed, realizing that there was a fault in her story and immediately sent out waves of magic to both Noah and Stiles, letting this little slip of the story slide through with no flaws. "I'm not sure, Noah…" Mika hesitated to try to think of what to string together next, "Everything just happened fast after the explosion, and maybe with you being on the other side of the country, the state figured it would be easier and better to keep me in Salem? Im not sure though...?"

The Sherriff grunted before turning back to the girl he viewed as a daughter, "That may be, but I still don't like that you had to deal with this all on your own and that Stiles and I weren't there for their funerals and…" He sighed, trailing off, running a hand through his graying hair. He was stressed, and rightfully so, even with the magic she had used to calm and soothe him. "You good living here in this house on your own?"

Mika sighed, feeling relieved that her magics were doing their works…at least he seemed to have a good hold on his emotions for the moment. And that gave Mika hope that he will be able to deal with this loss of her mother and father smoother than he would have without the aid of magic.

"Yea, I mean… for the most part, I think I will be. It's weird being here without them of course, and I don't know…just-it's, it's just weird I guess,…but it still feels like they are here with me in a way that doesn't make me feel so alone, if that makes any sense at all?"

He nodded, his arms now crossed tensely as he leaned against the window, "Well still, don't you hesitate if needed, our spear bedroom is always welcomed to you, rather for a night or two, or long term. I know you Chamberlin women can take care of themselves just fine with having to learn first-hand from your mom, but I don't want you feeling alone if it can be helped..." He sighed again turning his head to the side trying to discreetly wipe the tear that slipped from his eye without either Mika or Stiles noticing - they both noticed - "Just know, that Stiles and I are here for you, and our door is open to you no matter what or when."

* * *

**AN: The story will really begin to get started in the next few chapters, this was more of a filler to help dive more into detail before the action begins to happen, this will be about mid-season 1 where it starts. Stiles will be more involved along with Scott and others making their appearances as well in the next coming chapters.**

**Also this is going to be a Derek/OC story... not going to be a complete slow burn, but also will not be rushing into the M just yet either. **

**Remember without reviews/feedback, this story will NOT be continued. So many people love to push the follow/favorite button, but seem to always never review and I find that a disservice to so many amazing stories out there that have low reviews but high follows/favorites counts... So please review if you like it and would like more. **

**I am also always open to any suggestions and ideas to where you would like this story to go! Updates may be slow, but with the coviod-19 going on right now, I may actually have the time to do updates on not only this story, but my old stories as well... so, I suppose that is one positive for the month of March at the moment...**

**Also I've been asked who I see Mika as, and I see a young Margot Robbie as the face/body of Mika with mid to lower back length hair. But you can also envision whoever you want her to be as well**

**Review!**


End file.
